


Youthfully Felt

by Good0mens



Series: Roleplay [3]
Category: The Old Guard (Movie 2020)
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bottom Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Daddy Kink, Gratuitous Smut, Immortal Husbands Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani and Nicky | Nicolò di Genova are in Love, Laughter During Sex, Lingerie, M/M, Nicky | Nicolò di Genova is a Little Shit, Nile Freeman & Nicky | Nicolò di Genova Friendship, Rimming, Top Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani, innocence kink?, power bottom nicky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-30
Updated: 2020-09-30
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:08:47
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,551
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26724166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Good0mens/pseuds/Good0mens
Summary: It’s all Nile’s fault, really.They were sitting in the living room of another temporary home, Andy on the recliner, Nile curled up between Joe and Nicky on the sofa. They’re watching a show on Nile’s recommendation; Nicky thinks it’s a little over the top, but Joe loves it, eating up the themes of destiny and swordfights.When the main character, Geralt, holds his sword up to Renfri’s throat, Nile makes a low appreciative noise, then:“Oh, yes, daddy.”
Relationships: Andromache of Scythia & Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani & Nicky | Nicolo di Genova & Nile Freeman, Joe | Yusuf Al-Kaysani/Nicky | Nicolò di Genova
Series: Roleplay [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1934575
Comments: 22
Kudos: 383





	Youthfully Felt

**Author's Note:**

> Do I realise that Joe and Nicky probably knew about daddy kink before Nile was even born? Yes.  
> Do I also know that this was a much more entertaining way of setting up this story? Also yes.
> 
> In which I Nicky and Joe are soft and in love, even when experimenting with power play.

It’s all Nile’s fault, really.

They were sitting in the living room of another temporary home, Andy on the recliner, Nile curled up between Joe and Nicky on the sofa. They’re watching a show on Nile’s recommendation; Nicky thinks it’s a little over the top, but Joe _loves_ it, eating up the themes of destiny and swordfights.

When the main character, Geralt ( _what kind of name is Geralt?) (Hush, Nicky_ ), holds his sword up to Renfri’s throat, Nile makes a low appreciative noise, then:

“Oh, _yes,_ daddy.”

Joe splutters a little beside her and Nicky raises one eyebrow. Andy is smirking behind her hand as she eyes them.

“What was that Nile?” Joe says in a tight voice, like he’s trying not to snicker.

Nile blinks, like she’s forgotten what she said, and then guffaws, clapping her hands over her mouth. She has a delightful laugh, and Nicky can’t help but smiling as she tries to settle her breathing.

“Sorry, sorry, I keep forgetting you guys aren’t like, well-versed in modern slang. Um,” she pauses, drumming her fingers over her chin, “ _’daddy’_ is just like a term for a hot guy who’s older than you. It actually has its roots in gay culture, so.”

Andy chuckles, and without missing a beat, says, “so does that make Joe Nicky’s daddy?”

Nicky chokes on his own spit.

Joe, for his part, throws his head back and laughs, hurling a pillow half-heartedly at Andy. Nile is cackling between them, and Joe leans over to prod her side, causing her to dissolve into shrieks.

When she jostles Nicky, he schools his expression and rolls his eyes.

“Joe is only three years older than me. It doesn’t count,” he grumbles without any heat, nodding at the TV to get them back on track.

But as the episode comes to an end, Nicky’s gaze slides over to Joe. He takes in his husband’s full beard, his strong arms, the crows feet gathering in his eyes ( _How lovely it is, that my Yusuf had so much laughter in his life before I met him_ ).

A low swirl of arousal stirs in his gut, an idea forming in his mind.

-

He figures Andy would understand. So he waits until Joe and Nile are out, bonding over their mutual love of art to visit some of the galleries in Amsterdam.

He’s barely through the door of her bedroom before she says, without looking up, “They won’t fit you. You’re gonna have to ask Nile to go shopping.”

Nicky swears, and stalks out.

-

Nile, to her credit, is making a heroic effort of not outright laughing at him. But her eyes have a bright gleam that Nicky aches to see, so he doesn’t begrudge her too much when she insists, and they go out to try things on.

There’s something to be said about these times, Nicky thinks, as they enter the lingerie store. He’s lived through fluctuating periods of gender roles, homophobia and prejudice, but each time he revisits it feels like another step in the right direction.

The salesman is incredibly helpful, finding Nicky’s measurements and offering advice on what styles he should wear. He is barely blushing when he goes into the change room to try on some of the pairs. Then Nile shoves something through the curtain wordlessly for Nicky to take.

Nicky slips it on, and look at himself in the mirror.

He smiles. It’s perfect.

-

Andy and Nile _oh so subtly_ decide to take a weekend trip to France, and Nicky knows it’s as much about giving them space as it is about seeing Booker. It’s only been a handful of years, and Nicky and Joe are resolute in their decision that Sebastien cannot yet be trusted to join the team again, but they do not argue when Andy and Nile visit him, each for their own reasons.

He shakes his head, clearing all thoughts of his family and the bittersweet ache of loving them. Tonight is about forgetting all of that, and just letting Joe have his way with him.

The man in question is in the kitchen, clearing up after dinner. Nicky is in the bedroom, considering his reflection in the mirror. The light green panties are snug on his hips, cupping his cheeks and bringing out the colour of his eyes. He hums an appreciative noise as his hands run over the lace front, his half-hard cock nestled in the front, head poking out the top. 

He’s freshly showered, hair still damp and he feels _good_ , anticipation shivering through his body. Eventually, he turns away from the mirror and flops onto the bed. The soft material of the panties feels so nice where it slides over his cock. He can hear Joe making his way upstairs, and he grins, runs his tongue over his teeth and bites his bottom lip, pressing a palm against his crotch to relieve the pressure mounting inside of him.

“Habibi, are you- _oh_ ,” Joe stops short as he comes into their room, eyes immediately zeroing in on Nicky’s panties.

Nicky blushes, but he spreads his legs on the bed, and meets Joe’s gaze. Joe is in dark jeans and a cotton shirt, barefoot and relaxed. Nicky wants to see him riled up.

“I need you,” Nicky sighs, keeping his expression as innocent as he can manage, being a centuries old immortal. 

He runs a hand down his chest, grips his cock and lifts his hips like he’s rolling into a thrust, closing his eyes and enjoying the tease of it. When he opens them, Joe is settling on the bed before him. He runs his hands over Nicky’s thighs, appreciative and warm.

“You look stunning, my love,” Joe whispers, slipping a finger into the waistband of his panties, “I especially enjoy these on you.”

Joe leans over and mouths over Nicky’s cock, now fully hard, over the fabric of his panties, causing Nicky to gasp out a curse and lift his hips up. He thinks he could probably come like this, between Joe’s hot mouth and the delectable sensation of the underwear trapping his hard cock, but it’s not what he wants tonight.

No, tonight he wants to obliterate Joe’s control until he’s claiming Nicky with those big hands and strong thrusts. He knows how Joe can get, and he knows how to bring it out of him.

"Please,” he gasps out, gripping Joe’s hair and pulling him upwards.

Joe meets him in a searing kiss, parting his lips and slipping his tongue inside Nicky’s open mouth. Nicky moans, kisses him deeper, sliding his hands down Joe’s back, then up to those broad shoulders, feels the way the prominent muscles shift as Joe leans over him.

“What do you want, Nicolo?” Joe asks when he pulls back, thumb swiping Nicky’s bottom lip.

Nicky flushes and drops his gaze down to Joe’s collarbone. It’s only half an act, but Joe catches his coyness and grins, eyes darkening into something dangerous and heated. 

“Oh, is that how it is?” Joe teases, running the fingertip of his other hand down Nicky’s chest. “You got all dressed up for me, and now you want to pretend you’re shy, baby boy?”

He hooks his finger into the waistband of Nicky’s panties and snaps them, and Nicky jolts as it hits his sensitive dick. Nicky bites his lip and looks up at Joe, all wide eyed and lost, like he hasn’t spent centuries in this very position with this very man.

Joe hums, “well, as much as I adore these pretty panties, I’m going to have to take them off to taste you.”

Nicky shivers, tries to nod but Joe grips his chin and forces his gaze to remain on Joe as he says, “that wasn’t a suggestion, baby boy. I’m going to do exactly what I want with you, and you’re going to take it, hmm?”

And fuck, if that doesn’t make Nicky impossible harder, cock twitching in his panties. He can’t resist Joe like this, lets him slide those panties off and spreads his legs wide for Joe to nuzzle in between.

The first lick over his opening has him whining, covering his face as Joe presses his hot tongue against his puckered hole. He moans into his palms at the way his beard rubs against the sensitive skin of his upper thighs, the rough drag of it juxtaposing the silky heat pushing into him.

“Don’t hide yourself from me,” Joe murmurs, lifting his head up. “I want to see your pretty face as you fall apart on my tongue.”

He takes Nicky’s hands and settles them on Joe’s neck, between his shoulder blades.

“Keep them there,” he orders.

Nicky nods, swallowing as he replies, “yes, _sì_ , please,” digging his fingers into the sinew of muscle and bone there.

“Please what?” Joe’s smile is so full of mischief and self-assuredness that Nicky decides to even the playing field.

“Please, _daddy_ ,” Nicky replies, eyes boring into Joe’s like he could pin him with it.

He feels the way Joe’s hands tighten almost imperceptibly on his cheeks where he was spreading him open not a moment ago, the only clear giveaway that Nicky’s words have affected him. Then there’s a finger pushing into him, and Nicky groans, lifting his hips up into it.

“There’s a good boy,” Joe says appreciatively, “taking what daddy gives you so well.”

Nicky keens loudly, flushed all the way down to his chest at Joe’s words. His lover knows exactly what buttons to push on him as well, it seems.

Joe settles back in between his legs, and his tongue pushes in beside his finger, which crooks up against his prostate. Nicky cries out, tries to push his legs together against the intensity of the sensations, but Joe presses his palm flat to one of his thighs and shoves it up toward Nicky’s chest, pinning him open.

The stretch of two fingers burns a little without lube, but there’s spit dripping over his hole and down between his cheeks, soothing the way. Joe is relentless, stretching his hole before pulling his fingers out. He hooks a thumb in the side of his exposed hole and then plunges his tongue inside.

“Oh, _fuck,_ daddy!” Nicky sobs, nails dragging against Joe’s shoulders where he’s desperately trying to get Joe in deeper, craving more of his skilled tongue.

Joe withdraws himself from between Nicky’s legs and Nicky can’t contain his whimper as he’s left empty. Joe shushes him with a kiss, petting along his flank soothingly. Then he’s reaching for the nightstand, pulling out their lube.

He drizzles a decent amount on his fingers, spreading them along the knuckles of three of his fingers. Nicky eyes them greedily, impatient with desire and anticipation.

Joe catches him looking, huffs a laugh and shakes his head.

He mutters, “insatiable,” before pushing all three fingers inside Nicky.

Nicky bears down on them, and then Joe is fucking Nicky with his fingers, jabbing his prostate and dragging them out. It’s a piercing sensation, making his cock throb with need. He reaches down to stroke himself.

Joe is breathing raggedly, mouth parted as he watches his fingers plunge into Nicky’s hole, the slick heat as Nicky clenches around him an invitation for more that he’s resolutely ignoring.

Nicky groans, stops stroking his dick to hold the base, staving off his orgasm. He wants to come on Joe’s cock, if he’d stop fucking around and give it to him.

Nicky sits up, wraps his hand around Joe’s wrist and goes to tug his fingers out so he can ride Joe into oblivion, when Joe looks up at him sharply.

“What did we say about taking what I give you, baby boy?”

Oh, that _motherfuck-_

Nicky’s swearing is cut short by Joe slipping his pinkie alongside his other fingers and shoves them in Nicky’s ass. A moan is punched out of Nicky, his grip on Joe’s wrist tightening as those fingers sit there and rub hard over his prostate.

Joe leans his forehead against Nicky’s, wrapping his hand around his neck to keep him there as Nicky struggles to breathe, desperately trying to get back under control with the onslaught of pleasure zinging up his abdomen and rendering him utterly incoherent.

“Do you think I didn’t know what you were up to, pretty thing? I’ve known you for centuries, habibi, you couldn’t fool me if you tried. I know what you want, and I’ll give it to you as soon as you start _behaving_ for me.”

Nicky nods, or he thinks he tries to, and Joe’s hand leaves his neck to press flat against his chest, pushing him back down on the bed. Still, he can’t help but feel a smug sort of satisfaction, because well, _this_ _is_ what he wants; Joe, taking him apart, piece by piece.

By the time Joe slides into Nicky, he’s a trigger hair away from coming all over himself. As he seats himself inside, Nicky breathes through the stretch, hands gripping Joe’s shoulders to cling onto something.

Joe’s dark eyes are looking into his own, enraptured, as he pulls out for the first time and presses back in a steady slide. Nicky moans as he withdraws again and thrusts inside, increasing the pace each time. Joe drops over him, burying his face into his neck and Nicky wraps his legs around Joe’s waist, drawing him in deeper.

“Come on, _papi,_ give it to me,” Nicky teases, breathless with the sweet pleasure building up his spine.

Joe huffs out a laugh at that, and bites the meat of his shoulder in retaliation to hear Nicky yelp and laugh too. But he does as he’s told, shoving inside harder in a way that makes Nicky groan, grinning with the heady satisfaction of getting what he wants.

Everywhere they touch is like a brand; Joe’s abdomen where Nicky’s thighs clutch him, the insides of Nicky’s biceps grazing Joe’s arms where he’s wrapped around his shoulders, Joe’s lips on his neck, his ear pressed against Nicky’s cheek.

“You wanna come like this?” Joe murmurs, wrapping his hand around Nicky’s cock.

Nicky nods, gasping when Joe begins to stroke him in earnest, rolling his hips in that way that drives Nicky insane, hitting his prostate each time now. Joe can read his body like an open book, and Nicky feels a rush of burning affection for his husband.

When Nicky comes, it’s with a litany of _Yusuf, Joe, my love, yes, yes, yes,_ all pretence of their silly game forgotten as he’s caught in the roaring tide of his orgasm. Joe follows him over with a punched out groan, and Nicky squeezes around him, trying to milk every last drop of pleasure that he can.

When they’ve calmed down, Nicky runs a hand through Joe’s hair, lifts his face to press his dry lips to Joe’s mouth, stroking his beard as they trade lazy kisses. Joe runs his big hands over Nicky’s body, still sensitive from his orgasm, making him shiver.

They eventually pull away, and Nicky grabs the discarded panties from where they were still hooked around one ankle. Joe plucks them from his hands, inspecting their design.

Nicky sighs, taking them back. “We’ll get you a pair, hayati, don’t worry.”

He kisses Joe’s answering grin.

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! I'm now on tumblr as peachpitandpomegranate if you wanna yell at me over there: https://www.tumblr.com/blog/peachpitandpomegranate


End file.
